<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 fish, 2 fish, red fish, blue fish by nblwangie (AnxiousSxftie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971893">1 fish, 2 fish, red fish, blue fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousSxftie/pseuds/nblwangie'>nblwangie (AnxiousSxftie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aquariums, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Light Angst, M/M, aquarium date, date, goin on a date, just 2 gay boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousSxftie/pseuds/nblwangie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ouma and saihara go on an aquarium date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dangan Oneshots/Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 fish, 2 fish, red fish, blue fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshiibunn/gifts">Moshiibunn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i used a children’s book for the title what of it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“saihara-chan! slow down! i’ll break my leg if you go too fast and then my organization will be on your case!”</p><p>“kichi look at all the fish! they’re so pretty!”</p><p>“shumai i know you’re excited and i think it's adorable but i'm running out of breath-!”</p><p>after shuichi stopped running at what felt like 100 miles per hour, kokichi finally got the chance to breathe. as he was panting and trying to recover, shuichi was smiling and bouncing in place giddily, in a way that seemed foreign to the boy. kokichi thought it was adorable but was also curious as to why he was so excited. it was just an aquarium, what was he so ecstatic about?</p><p>“it’s so hard to breathe..”</p><p>“that’s what you get for running a mile a minute.”</p><p>“also, shu, what’s got you so excited? my organization could make an attraction 1,000,000 times better than this!”</p><p>“oh, i’ve never gone to an aquarium before.”</p><p>if kokichi had a drink, he would most definitely be choking on it by now. who hasn’t been to an aquarium before?! that’s like, the first field trip you have in elementary school!</p><p>“what do you mean you haven’t been to an aquarium? that’s like, the most obvious lie i’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“i’m not lying. i’ve never been to one before.”</p><p>when he looked up at shuichi’s face, he confirmed that he was, in fact, not lying, unless he suddenly got better at lying overnight.</p><p>“jeez, how have you never been to one before? they’re like, something everyone has gone to!”</p><p>“u-uh, well, my parents and uncle were always busy so i never got to do stuff like this..”</p><p>of course. how did he not see it coming? shuichi’s parents were like, the worst, most boring, stuck up rich people he had ever seen, and his uncle was always so busy with detective work, of course he never got to do stuff like this! </p><p>“well then, i guess i’ll have to take care of you then, because apparently you don’t know what you’re doing, so let’s go!”</p><p>“okay!”</p><p>they half-ran around the aquarium, letting shuichi admire all the different creatures before moving on to a different section. they were having lots of fun, even if some people gave weird stares as they ran by. kokichi couldn’t get enough of that gleeful smile on shuichi’s face as he looked around all the tanks.</p><p>after being dragged around to different tanks by saihara for a while, they finally left the aquarium. shuichi still looked happy, but it also seemed more tired than he was before.</p><p>“tired?”</p><p>“yeah..”</p><p>“poor saihara-chan’s life is so boring and dull that only i can save him! it’s so boring that he’s tired whenever there’s a little excitement! what would you do without me?”</p><p>saihara chuckles tiredly as they get in the car to drive back home, happy and content with the other by their side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>